


tell me your favourite song

by JaeRianL



Series: fifty years of mockingbird [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: There are very few things in the world that Fitz loathes more than working at the club on gig nights. Thankfully Bobbi and Trip are there to turn his nights around.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz/Bobbi Morse/Antoine Triplett
Series: fifty years of mockingbird [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204121
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bobbi Morse - 50 Years of Comics





	tell me your favourite song

There are very few things in the world that Fitz loathes more than working at the club on gig nights. Drunk people are infuriating on a good day, when they’re drinking for the sake of temporarily forgetting their woes, either through commiserating or dancing until their legs fall off, but when you factor in trying to enjoy music which is mediocre at best, it’s a hellscape Fitz does his utmost best to avoid. But he was stupid enough to be in the debt of his coworker Elena, who coerces him into covering her shift on gig night, leaving him grumpier than usual. Even if the music isn’t anywhere near as terrible as usual, the influx of drunken groupies do not make up for the improved musical quality and the slightly fuller tip jar. 

After the band finishes their set, Fitz readies himself for the oncoming swarm of drunk club-goers wanting to get their last drinks of the night, well, their last drinks here anyway, not to mention accost the merch guys set up at the end of the bar. It feels as though he’s passing out water bottles left and right, glaring at the rowdier arseholes in the crowd who think pushing to the front of the bar will get them quicker service. Thankfully, with May and Daisy on security duty, the crowd disperses pretty quickly, because if there’s one thing he’s learnt while working at the club it’s that the only thing more terrifying than a pissed off Daisy Coulson, is dealing with a pissed off Melinda May-Coulson. 

When the immense crowd has died down to just staff members with rogue band crew members dotted around the place, Fitz grabs a towel and spray from Davis before jumping swiftly across the bar, getting a head start on wiping the tables down and putting all the furniture out of the way for the deep cleaners in the morning. He hears Davis clattering about behind the bar, and at one stage shouts a threat out to the older man to ensure he wouldn’t destroy the bar contents without “adult supervision”, as he chooses to put it, but mainly focuses on his task. That’s most likely the reason why he doesn’t notice the approaching musicians until one of them taps him on the shoulder.

“Shitting fucking Christ can you not?” He yells, practically jumping out of his skin at the giants who had materialised behind him.

That is, very attractive giants who could pass for being supermodels, and who he has a vague recollection of being in the band playing the gig tonight. Staring up at the pair, he babbles out an apology, gaze falling to the pair’s interlocked hands, before fixating on the bar which Daisy has perched herself onto, flirting with Piper while her mother looks on disdainfully. Rubbing a hand over his face, Fitz smiles at the pair, who introduce themselves as Bobbi and Trip, before turning his back to them to finish off his work. Neither of them hesitate to follow him on his lap around the club floor, and at one point, Trip reaches over him to help him unplug one of the speaker cables when he struggles to reach it on his tiptoes. And while he could very easily fantasize over the warmth of the taller man, or the cool blue of the blonde’s eyes, the fact that they’re a couple, not to mention touring musicians, seeks to put him off of that train of thought very quickly. 

Instead he smiles politely, answering their seemingly never ending questions before making a b-line to the bar, whacking Daisy with a tea towel and telling her to go make out with Piper in the storage cupboards already. The death glare he receives from her and her mother are almost worth the innocently concerned questions from Piper at Daisy’s bright red face. By the time he’s finished wiping down the bar and the stools, he notices that Trip and Bobbi are long gone, and takes a moment to mourn the loss of being able to admire such an attractive couple. It’s just as well, there’s no good in him pining over some unavailable celebrities who, if they had any sense, wouldn’t be returning to here any time soon.

\-----

There’s something so freeing about performing on stage, knowing that the most important people in her life are sharing such an exhilarating experience with her is something she cannot put into words. But after twenty five shows in just over thirty days across a multitude of states, Bobbi is fit to collapse and forget how much she enjoys performing in favour of taking a year long nap - yes, Antoine, she knows that’s technically a coma, but you try being the bassist/lead singer of one of the rising punk bands in the US and playing every show in bastard high heels from the deepest pits of hell and tell her that you wouldn’t need a year long nap.

Even after all of this time on tour, she can’t seem to get that bartender out of her head. She doesn’t know what it is about him, he’s the complete antithesis of Ant - in fact out of the three of them he would be the one most apt to take on the moniker Ant - and yet there’s just something about him. From the moment they’d stepped off stage in that club in Brooklyn, there’d just been something about him which was so alluring, neither of them being able to quite put their fingers on it. 

And they’d even gone over to him once all the action had died down, and after giving him the shock of the life, they’d pulled out every single stop, Trip going as far as to practically grind on him while helping him out, and nothing. If it hadn’t been for the repeated appreciative looks he’d given them once he’d noticed their existence, the pair would’ve figured he was on the asexual and/or aromantic spectrums, but even so, nothing had come of their flirtations. So when her boyfriend suggests returning back to that club, seeing if they could find that grumpy Scottish bartender once again, she is eager to go, at least, after sleeping in their own beds for once, especially without having to hear Mack’s snoring as background noise.

But then Hunter, quite literally, crashes through their front door just as Bobbi had been dozing on the couch, the man waffling on about having to go out and meeting Mack’s girlfriend for the first time. While she would love to avoid meeting new people and just stay at home instead, she has definitely been curious about his secret girlfriend and so with a reluctant groan, she parts from the couch and drags Antoine upstairs with her, yelling at Hunter to stay downstairs and not empty the fridge of what little food it currently holds. They rummage through their suitcases, finding some decent clubbing outfits that they hadn’t worn since the first few nights of the tour, when energy and adrenaline was at a continual high.

Neither one of them wants to separate from the other, nor do they fancy taking too long and having Hunter walk in on the half naked - the man has no boundaries and to this day Bobbi maintains that he most certainly was raised by wolves, not that she thinks Kent is home to many wolves, but Lance Hunter is certainly a rare breed - and so they get dressed quickly, Trip hugging her from behind when she starts to fuss about with some makeup. She doesn’t go all out, keeping it light but still covering up the eye bags that have settled on her face. For a moment she leans into the hug, turns her head to press a kiss to his cheek, but milliseconds later she hears crashes coming from the kitchen and sighs loudly at the rhythm guitarist’s clumsiness.

“Come on Ant, you can’t keep slacking on the job, babysitting Hunter is an around the clock job.”

“You were the one who almost married him, isn’t that your job?” He asks, ducking his head to rest against her shoulder, his chin resting against her collarbones.

“And as my current partner, I am delegating the task onto you. Unless you have an issue with that, because I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable, taking care of one of the most important people in my life.” She sighs dramatically before turning and giving him a playful glare. “Tell him I said that about him and I’ll tell him who it was that caused the power to go out during the UEFA Cup finals of 2016.”

“Jesus Bob, I wasn’t going to before but now I’m definitely not. I may be a lot of things, devilishly handsome, an incredible guitarist, but I’m not actively suicidal.”

Nodding happily, a proud smirk slowly growing on her lips, she takes one final moment to enjoy the peace, that is, until Hunter drops what sounds like all of the pans out of their cupboard, and suddenly Bobbi is up on her feet, yelling at Hunter to put their kitchen back to normal now. Trip jogs along after her, coming across a very irate Bobbi thwacking Hunter with a rolled up dish towel, the Brit darting away from his ex-fiancée’s laser sharp aim, helplessly holding up a wok as if that’ll protect him. He watches on for a moment, even taking his phone out to document Hunter’s pain at one stage, before putting it safely in his pocket and pulling Bobbi away from him, motioning for the man to tidy up while he has the chance.

With the kitchen righted, and Bobbi’s murderous tendencies suitably simmered down to the usual disdain and annoyance for her ex, the three make it outside and fit into Hunter’s beat up soccer mom van. The couple settle in the row behind Hunter, laughing when he starts groaning at them for being so “gross and in love”. While the journey to the club where they’re meeting Mack’s new girlfriend isn’t long, it doesn’t stop Hunter from starting a very brief concert with unwilling hostages listening to his warbling, and it doesn’t take long for the car ride to seem as though it takes forever and a day. And by the time he parks the van, Bobbi and Trip are seconds from launching themselves out of the van. The man may be a damn good guitarist, but a singer he is not.

Looking at the club, Bobbi quickly comes to the realisation that they’re at the same club which they played at the start of the tour, the one where they met Fitz the grumpy Scottish bartender, and suddenly Bobbi doesn’t feel as tired as before. Eagerly she taps Antoine on the shoulder, relaying on her realisation to her partner who straightens up and unconsciously puffs out his chest when he makes the connection. Thankfully, Hunter is more concerned with the crap parking jobs in the car park than their quiet discussion, leaving them to hypothesise over whether they’re going to see him tonight, and what they would do should he make an appearance. 

It doesn’t take them long at all to get into the club, one of the bouncers - Lily, or maybe Poppy - recognises at least one of them and lets them cut the line, directing them towards the table the rest of their group is. They weave their way through the crowds, just as directed by the blonde at the front door, and soon they come across the frankly unmissable bald head of Alphonso Mackenzie at a private table far enough away from the dance floor that no drunken clubbers would come stumbling over, mistaking their table for their own. Without saying a word to Mack, she “accidentally” pushes the man further into the booth, settling down beside him and glaring at Hunter when he tries to squeeze onto the bench after her, sending him to the bar for a spare seat with a simple look. 

She takes a quick look around the club, failing to locate the Scottish bartender from before, but refuses to lose hope just yet. Instead she focuses her attention onto Mack’s new girlfriend, who introduces herself as Elena, much to Mack’s amusement, and begins getting to know her, letting Trip catch Mack up on all the stupid things that Hunter had done in the brief period that he was officially not supervising his roommate. But soon enough Hunter returns to the table, gesturing wildly to someone walking alongside him, carrying a chair for the Brit. 

It doesn’t take long for the pair to come into plain sight, and Bobbi eagerly kicks Trip’s shin when she recognises the curly hair of the short bartender they’d been enthralled with all those nights ago. Straightening up slightly, unintentionally mirroring her boyfriend from the other side of the table, she ignores the strange looks she’s getting from the other couple and readies herself for the next interaction. When the men are in earshot, no one can find it in them to be shocked over the fact that both of the Brits are discussing football, the Scotsman looking as though he’s seconds from launching the chair at Hunter, not that Bobbi could blame him. She loves the man however there is a reason that the rhythm guitarist is no longer allowed to do press junkets on his own anymore, and that’s due in part to his total lack of a filter. 

What does surprise Bobbi however, is that when the men finally reach their table, the Scotsman strikes up a conversation with Elena in Spanish, the Colombian woman making fun of his European dialect, before introducing himself to the rest of the table. While she definitely wouldn’t have pegged him for being a “Leo”, nor a “Fitz” for that matter, the names suit him, especially when he glares down Mack when Elena’s attention is momentarily elsewhere despite the distinct size discrepancy. After making sure that Hunter had settled in properly, slipping in a sarcastic “your majesty” in, which sends Trip into hysterics much to the utter confusion of the rest of the table, he turns to leave them be, but Elena yells for him to “sit his pasty white ass down” when he reveals his shift has finished already, and was only helping Hunter for Piper’s sake.

Initially he goes to grab another chair, but instead finds himself being gently tugged down to sit beside Trip, the larger man putting an arm around him to keep him sitting safely on the seat. Trip can’t help but roll his eyes at Hunter’s whinging, and instead smirks cockily at Bobbi, who scowls at him while simultaneously looking somewhat proud that he’s taking the initiative with the flirting this time around. It’s obvious that Fitz, Leo, doesn’t quite know what to do with himself, but when he gets an approving nod from Bobbi, he relaxes slightly, loses some of the tension bunching up in his shoulders and neck, before shuffling closer to Trip, smiling up at the older man before turning his attention to the rest of the group.

“So,” he says, “are you all in the band? Or are you part of the crew Hunter?”

Like magic, the man starts choking on his drink, staring at Fitz with utter bewilderment, an action which is mirrored by the rest of the table, much to his own confusion. Surely he knew who they were, who any of them were, outside of being that band who played that show one night.

“Do you seriously not know who they are, Fitz?” Elena asks, the others still rendered speechless.

“No, should I? I mean I know that those three played that night you made me cover for you, but other than that, haven’t a clue, sorry.”

“Don’t sweat it man, we’re all in a band called Islands. We’ve just been on tour for the past month, started it here.” Trip informs him, taking pity on him.

Shaking his head apologetically, Fitz stays silent, shrugging at them before waiting for someone else to change the subject, which thankfully doesn’t take too long once Hunter’s diva moment is over, Trip and Mack taking the opportunity to rib him about his very inelegant spit take while Bobbi, Elena, and Fitz discuss the pair’s far more mundane life. She soon learns that Fitz wasn’t even supposed to be at work that day, and Bobbi thanks her lucky stars for him being such a good friend to Elena and taking her shift for her, because she doubts that her nor Ant would’ve made it through that month on tour if they didn’t have him to talk about.

They spend hours at the table, getting to know the newcomers, and as the drinks slowly make their way over, settle into their systems, and their inhibitions lower substantially, Trip and Bobbi both up the ante when it comes to flirting with Fitz, the pair seemingly trying to make the man blush a brighter red each time. He doesn’t retaliate much, at least not consciously, but for such an attractive man, he’s painfully oblivious to his own charm and appeal. On more than one occasion, watching his cheeks hollow out around the straw in his drink and following his Adam’s apple bob up and down, Bobbi finds herself having to shift around in her chair, and Trip adjusts himself when the Scot’s attention is momentarily elsewhere.

By the time closing comes around, Bobbi has already discreetly informed her ex-husband that they shan’t be needing a ride home tonight, and if he dares disturb them at any point then he will be left at the mercy of her wrath. Instead, when they make their way out the club, her and Antoine wait for Fitz to grab his things while the others leave, Elena making it absolutely clear to them that just because they are, quote unquote, ‘absolute giants’ doesn’t mean that she wouldn’t kick their asses if they hurt Fitz. Thankfully they don’t have to wait for too long, and with Fitz having changed out of his uniform and into a pair of criminally tight jeans and a pale blue button up that does nothing to hide his assets, Bobbi isn’t entirely sure that she’ll manage to make it home without jumping his bones beforehand. 

Taking a calming breath, she moves away from Ant and instead sandwiches Fitz between them, escorting him out of the club under the watchful eyes of his coworkers, all of whom would undoubtedly ask him all about it when he went in for his next shift. Waving at the bouncer as they left, squinting to check her name tag and cheering that she’d been close with the flower names, Bobbi tells Fitz to lead them to his car, and when they’re close enough, the couple slowly box him in, leaving him with back against the car door and staring up at the two celebrities he’d been flirting with all night, with just enough space that he could get away if he so wished.

“Look Fitz, I’m going to be honest with you, me and Antoine are interested in you, have been since we saw you after our show. We would love to get to know you, date you, but if that isn’t what you’re interested in, whether it be sex or friendship, we’re down for that too. I just-”

“You’re special Leo, and we want to be in your life.” Antoine interjects when words seem to fail Bobbi completely.

Fitz takes a moment to think it over, watching as Bobbi reaches out for Trip’s hand in search of moral support, before straightening up and coming to a decision, projecting more confidence than he currently feels.

“Well, I can’t say that I’m discouraged by the idea of dating you both, far from it actually, but I can’t help but wonder if sex would be on the cards tonight. After all, there’s no point in dating if we’re totally incompatible, you know, in that way.”

It’s safe to say that Bobbi hasn’t ever moved that quickly in her life, not even when she was on the track team in college, and Trip isn’t far behind her, the couple impatiently squeezing themselves into the back seat of his car, briefly arguing over whose legs would be squished behind Fitz’s seat before realising they’re wasting precious time. In the end, Trip decides to suck it up, mentally praying that Fitz doesn’t live too far from the club and that they manage to avoid any major traffic, slowly sliding his hand up Bobbi’s bare thigh in plain view of the rear view mirror. He notices Fitz’s attention drift from the road on more than one occasion, but never dangerously so, and they all manage to make it to the man’s flat all in one piece.

Stumbling out of the car, all three of them having sobered up entirely, not that Fitz had had any alcohol anyway, it’s a mad dash for them to get into Fitz’s home and get all of them undressed pronto. Thankfully for all of their sakes, not to mention his neighbours, his flat is on the ground floor, meaning it doesn’t take long for the trio to get inside and out of the public eye. But once they’re inside, it’s like the gloves have come off and Bobbi and Trip crowd Fitz, sandwiching him between them and pressing impossibly close to one another.

Kicking her shoes off behind her, Bobbi leans in to kiss Fitz, running her hand through his curly hair while Trip makes light work of the button up, the shirt hanging loosely on Fitz’s shoulders. He starts sucking bruises on Fitz’s neck, the harsh purple contrasting beautifully with his naturally pale skin, and Bobbi swallows the little moans and whimpers the younger man lets out at the dual sensations setting him alight with pleasure. Slowly, Bobbi pulls away from the kiss, nibbling at Leo’s swollen bottom lip before taking the chance to catch her breath, appreciating the sight of her Antoine reducing the incredibly bright Leo Fitz to a series of intelligible noises.

Clearing her throat when she sees that Fitz has been suitably mauled for someone who hasn’t even made it to the bedroom yet, she motions for the younger man to lead them to his room, and when he opens the door she’s glad to see a giant bed at the centre of his room - after all it wouldn’t do for one of them to fall off. Taking the initiative, Bobbi shimmies her way out of her dress, leaving her standing in the centre of the room wearing nothing but the red lace bra and matching panties she’d put on earlier. With both of the men, her men, now speechless, she saunters over to the bed, laying down in the middle and waiting for them to spring into action.

Unsurprisingly, Antoine is the first to react, and he practically pounces on top of her, pulling her into a bruising kiss and expertly fiddling with her bra strap to leave her almost fully naked. Throwing the bra behind him, he cups her breasts in his hands, and without warning, pulls away from the kiss to kiss over her breast instead, gently taking the pebbled nipple into his mouth and smirking up at her. Meanwhile, Fitz had ventured further down, at first rubbing at her lips before catching her clit with his fingertip, causing her to buck her hips at the unexpected feeling.

“You guys are clean yeah?” He asks, eyeing the work of art that is the image the couple makes.

“Yes we are, you?” Bobbi asks, grinning when she gets a nod in response. “Good, now, get to it please.”

Distantly, she hears Fitz’s knees hit the floor, and seconds later feels him pulling her panties down her thighs, before he pulls her legs slightly wide and leans into her. He starts slowly, exploring her folds and seeing what gets the best reaction from her, and he’s nothing if not a quick study, flicking her clit with his tongue and expertly toying with her folds. With Trip sucking bruises onto her tits and Fitz using his beautifully wicked tongue to bring her pleasure, it only takes Leo sliding two of his fingers into her and curling them in just the right way for her to be tipped over the edge and come apart.

She must black out for a moment, because the next thing Bobbi knows is Ant and Leo are now right beside her, making out as if the other is their only source of oxygen. Leaning in closer to see them, she notices the slick glistening around Leo’s mouth, and the transfer onto Antoine’s face, and she sucks in a sharp breath, causing Ant to pull away and wink at her before turning his attention back to Fitz, who is almost completely naked, as is her boyfriend. With speed and agility he very rarely demonstrates, Trip flips them over so that the curly haired man is on top of him, before urging him to sink lower, Fitz littering his path with soft kisses and nips at the defined muscle Bobbi loves to trace.

Propping herself upright, she watches as Fitz gets her boyfriend naked, stares as he wraps his surprisingly dainty looking hands around Trip’s cock, the man in some sort of awe as he pumps the shaft a couple times before diving in without any warning. It seems that Fitz’s ability to give head is just as wicked and talented as his ability to eat her out because Trip can barely stutter out a few words of encouragement before they devolve into loud moans, with some curses thrown in intermittently. Bobbi can’t look away as Fitz’s head bobs up and down the cock, her gaze drifting from the man’s bright red and very swollen lips, to the hands gripping his curls, to the tensing stomach muscles.

She can tell when Ant is ready to cum, as he does his best to pull Fitz away and give him warning, but if anything this only incentivises him. He pulls off momentarily, taking a steadying breath, before leaning forward, taking the whole shaft down his throat, humming gently as his nose grazes Trip’s pubic bone, and the man’s cum is spilling down his throat, with Fitz swallowing down all he can. Pulling off of the softening cock, he climbs up the bed, sharing a quick kiss with Bobbi before turning to Antoine, who stares at him disbelievingly.

“Damn baby boy, that’s gotta be one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen.”

Fitz flushes pink at the praise, and both Bobbi and Trip’s gazes fall to his bare chest to see how far down that blush goes when they realise he is still painfully hard.

“Oh baby, we didn’t mean to leave you all hard and uncomfortable, would you like us to do something about it? Help you out maybe?” Bobbi asks, lifting his chin up to see him properly.

Neither of them can hide their joy when he nods shyly, and Bobbi quickly pulls him in for another kiss, pulling his cock out of his boxers while Trip starts to toy with his pebbled nipples, gently pinching them and watching his cock twitch and hearing him groan into the kiss. Without saying a word, Bobbi hears Trip reach into Fitz’s nightstand and he passes her a bottle of lotion to slick up her palm before stroking Fitz’s cock, getting herself acquainted with this new shaft, pulling out all of the stops to get him to groan as beautifully as he does. She feels him tense beneath her and strokes his cock more firmly, reaching lower to fondle his balls while Trip pinches at one nipple while sucking the other into his mouth, and it doesn’t take him long to cum all over her hand. 

When one of the boys offers her a tissue, she takes it, wiping her hands clean before chucking it in the opposite direction. Curling in closer to one another, none of them eager to leave the comfort of Fitz’s very warm and insanely comfortable bed, Bobbi distantly registers someone pulling the comforter over them, but with the rollercoaster of a month she’s had, sleep is all she can think about. In the morning, they can go about discussing their relationship further, even see about going on dates, but for now she’d rather just live in this moment, the catalyst of what may be something the world has never seen and will never be able to replicate.

\-----

There are still very few things in the world that Fitz loathes more than working at the club on gig nights. But after months of sleeping in a bed that is now far too big and far too cold for him, Fitz jumps at the chance to work the events night if it means he gets to see his partners a couple hours earlier than he would’ve if he’d had the night off. It doesn’t hurt either that Elena is waiting just as impatiently behind the bar for her own giant musician to make his way off the stage and over to the bar as he is. In the meantime, they get to work, after all, drunken clubbers that have spent the past few hours in what is essentially an even more cramped than usual mosh pit are a demanding crowd to please, and they never hesitate to let others know about their displeasure about slow service.

So the night drags on, and even though he finds himself bopping along to the music from time to time, he doesn’t have much time to pine over his loves being so close and yet so far away. And although at one point he very nearly ends up lumping a group of frat boys for making some frankly obscenely lewd comments about Bobbi, which while he doesn’t dispute his girlfriend’s beauty, some skeevy pricks who only got into NYU based on their daddy’s money don’t have the right to say those things, the night is rather uneventful. Besides, watching their reactions to Bobbi kissing Ant on stage moments later is far better revenge than what he could inflict - it also doesn’t hurt that he has their cards on tab and thus can ensure he gets a decent tip.

Thankfully, he needn’t wait much longer to be in the arms of his loves because once the band ends their brief encore, the DJ is announcing that everyone has to leave, and with May on the case, the club is empty in no time at all. Elena and him share a look, throwing their hand towels at Daisy, telling the blonde to earn her keep at the bar for all the flirting they have to witness, before jumping over the bar and making their way to the stage where all of the band has abandoned putting their instruments away in favour of watching the bartenders squabbling on their speed walk across the club to see them. 

Fitz barely registers Elena’s high pitched shriek, nor Hunter’s grumbling, not when he, quite literally, crashes into his boyfriend, eyes tearing up as he clings onto his chest and feels Bobbi step in to hug him from behind, and he feels like he can breathe all over again. At one point they detach momentarily, Fitz unintentionally letting out a sad whine, but it’s soon remedied by Bobbi spinning him around and pulling him to her, Fitz nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck and grinning when he feels her playing with his curls. Eventually, when Hunter’s complaints get too loud that none of them can ignore the man who is currently pouting on top of the amp, and the trio finally pulls away from each other, Fitz helps them tidy away their cables and other non-breakable objects, Elena joining in when Hunter goes over to them and makes them help.

With everything loaded into the minivan, Hunter having no choice but to take it home with him, they all head out of the club, Fitz happily sandwiched between two of his favourite people in the world. And so, after a very long night, and an even longer two months, Fitz can say wholeheartedly that while he still loathes gig nights, he will forever be in their debt for bringing the three of them together. Who knows, maybe one day he’ll be a part of the crowd, or even backstage at their shows.

(By the time their world tour comes round he’s there at every show, and when they play in Glasgow he even goes on stage, albeit begrudgingly at first but when they serenade him, and both of his partners end up down on one knee, he starts to see the appeal of being onstage.)

(And when they have kids further down the line, he’s always backstage, helping their kids and their cousins cheer on their incredibly talented family from the sidelines.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing smut, and my first time starting a ship tag, so please be gentle with me!
> 
> That being said, I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
